


Never You Mind

by SkiesTheKye



Category: GOT7
Genre: Choi Youngjae is a sad boy, Fluffy, Help, Im Jaebum | JB doesn't know about feelings, M/M, Park Jinyoung | Jr. is a mom, one sided feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesTheKye/pseuds/SkiesTheKye
Summary: Choi Youngjae was usually a bright ball of sunshine who could brighten up anyone's cloudy day. He never failed to smile or make a joke to cheer up the room. This mood easily turns sour and Youngjae isn't his usual self, becoming more distant and silent than before. Even turning away from Jaebum and ignoring the older completely. Jaebum is forced to get down to the bottom of Youngjae's strange behavior and uncover something he didn't expect to find.





	1. Chapter 1

Youngjae sat on the dance practice floor, waiting for the others to finish their schedules. He hadn't been there long, but he wished they could get done longer. He had been very busy that morning and he was ready to get the day over with. Another twenty minutes passed before the others had began to show up. "Hey Youngjae! Sorry we're late Bam had to stop and look at these boots in the window of the store next door. He doesn't have the money to buy them anyway." Mark said throwing his bag down on the couch.

"But they would fit so well with that sweater Jackson got me for my birthday. They had red clips and everything!" Youngjae snorted, standing up from the floor. He walked over to the couch to grab his phone. He wanted to check to see what the time was. He pressed the home button, lighting up his screen with his most recent photo of him and Mark with Coco. He had changed it from Jaebum a few days ago. He couldn't remember why he had even chosen to pick Jaebum as his lock screen when he knew the older would get mad for putting the photo on his phone. He had managed to get Jaebum  to do aegyo for him and had even had his camera out at the time. Youngjae thought it was cute, but Jaebum had hated him for it. It didn't matter though. Jaebum didn't know why he had even wanted the picture in the first place and Youngjae was not about to tell him. 

"Earth to Youngjae! Are you still there? You've been staring at your phone for a while." Jinyoung had appeared beside him, making the younger drop his phone on the couch. Youngjae shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can we get started now?" 

-

"You did amazing Youngjae!" BamBam complimented as they packed up for the night. "You've been putting in extra practice, haven't you?" 

"Yeah, I've never seen those moves from you before." Jackson added on, patting the younger on the back.

"Thanks guys. I really haven't been doing that much. I just try to follow the moves we've already had in place. Well, I had some help from Yugyeom." The maknae smiled sheepishly. He didn't want to take the credit for Youngjae's good job.

"Are you sure? I think you've been doing just fine on your own." Mark said, turning off their computer and shutting off some of the lights. He was always in charge of making sure all of things were turned off and they were ready to go. Youngjae smiled at them. He had never gotten this much praise from the guys before. Although, he would like to hear praise from Jaebum, it was almost likely he wouldn't recieve any.

"Yeah, it seems you've been getting a whole lot better. Considering what happened last week. Don't you think so hyung?" Jinyoung turned toward Jaebum. The older was shoving things into his bag. He was trying to get out of there as fast as possible. He was tired, hungry, and he really wanted to go home. Jaebum hadn't been listening to what the others were talking about and when Jinyoung had called out to him, he figured it was nothing too important.

"Yeah, whatever. Are we ready to go?" Jinyoung narrowed his eyes slightly. Why was that Jaebum's first answer? Had he even heard what was being said. He turned back to look at Youngjae. The younger's facial expression changed several times very quickly; shocked, upset, anger, and back to happiness. He was surprised he had even caught them all. 

"We're ready."

-

In the next month, counting down to their comeback, things had gotten weird in the Got7 dorm. 

"Hyung! Where did my chips go?" BamBam whined, going into the living room. He got his answer upon seeing Youngjae stuffing his face with said chips. "Why are you eating my chips. My mom ordered those for me!" Youngjae snorted, handing the bag back to him.

"You can have the rest. They weren't very tasty to begin with." He stood up from the couch, stretching slightly. "Ah, I think I need a nap." Youngjae walked down the hall to his shared room with Mark. He hoped that Mark would go back to his old room for a bit so he could be alone, but if that wasn't the case he could work something out. He just wanted the world to go away. When things were starting to go his way, Jaebum had to throw away his happiness. He tried to ignore his lingering feelings for the older, he had no chance of being with Jaebum at all. He knew that from the start, but he couldn't help thinking that one day Jaebum would like him in the same way. He entered his room, noticing that Mark was no where to be seen, Just like he wanted it to be. He flopped down onto his bed, not bothering to cover himself. He closed his eyes, hoping for a some sleep to come to him.

-

"Something is wrong with Youngjae." Mark told Jinyoung, flipping through a lyric book. He had wanted to talk to Youngjae, but he was asleep. He had no one else to turn to, except for the mom of the group, Jinyoung.

"I know. I noticed that day in the practice room, after Jaebum said he was ready to go home. Maybe Youngjae was expecting some praise out of him as well. I don't know. We should have Jaebum see what's going on. He's better at these kind of things than we are." Mark nodded. Jinyoung was right. As the leader Jaebum knew how to work at members problems better than them. he just hoped he could do it before their comeback.

-

Youngjae had gotten more quiet and bitter in the next few weeks. He hasn't talked to any of the members and even if he talked to them, he only said a few words. He only talked to Mark when he had something really interesting to say. He hadn't been eating or sleeping regularly. He had even started missing practice. Jinyoung had tried to approach him only to be pushed away, quite physically in fact. He didn't try after that. Mark stayed out of it as much as he could, re rooming with Jackson for the time being to give Youngjae his space. Yugyeom and BamBam tired to joke around with him to see his smile once more to no avail. Jackson was too busy with other things to try and cheer up Youngaje, but he was very worried about the younger. And with all five others worrying about him, that left Jaebum to do something about the whole situation. 

"Jaebum, I think you should go talk to Youngjae. I can't take it anymore." Jinyoung walked into the older's room without knocking. He even dropped honorifcs because he was tired of Jaebum avoiding the problem.

"What do you want me to do about it? Youngaje's old enough to deal with these things on his own." Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at Jaebum before hitting him in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Go check on Youngjae. You're the leader. Fix this." Jaebum stood up from his computer, rubbing the back of his head. 

"Okay, okay. I'll go see what;s wrong. You didn't have to hit me." Jinyoung rolled his eyes. It was the only way to get him to do anything, Jinyoung thought.

-

Jaebum  walked the short distance to Youngjae's room. He didn't understand why the younger was acting this way. Youngjae was the happy sunshine child of the group, as the fans would say. Jaebum couldn't think of any reason for the younger to be upset. there was nothing that had happened for him to turn sour, was there? "Youngjae-ssi, are you okay?" Jaebum carefully pushed opened the door to the younger's room. Even though he was supposed to be talking with him, Jaebum didn't want to disturb Youngjae. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is there something you want?" Youngjae snapped. He hadn't meant to sound so bitter, but he wasn't expecting Jaebum to wonder if he was alright. The older hadn't been caring about him anyway. 

"No, I was wondering if something was bothering you. You've been acting strange lately." Youngjae sighed. He was acting strange because of Jaebum. All of this was Jaebum's fault. 

"Well, I'm fine. Go back to doing whatever." Youngjae turned over in his bed to face away from the door. He didn't want to talk to Jaebum anymore. He heard the older move away from the door, closing it behind him. The floor creaked telling Youngjae he was coming closer. The bed sunk down as Jaebum sat down. He knew there was something definitely wrong with Youngjae. 

"Youngjae, please talk to me. I don't like it when your upset." Youngjae snorted, pulling the covers over himself. If Jaebum didn't like seeing him upset he would've tried to comfort him before now. There was no way he had cared beforehand. "Seriously, Youngjae. What's the matter with you?" Youngjae flipped around, pushing the covers off of him.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you? You've been avoiding me for the past three weeks. You act like my feelings aren't real when you brush by. You don't hear a word I say during practice. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be like this. It's all your fault I have these feelings!" Youngjae babbled off things he had been keeping inside for the last few weeks. He didn't even know what he was saying at this point. He just had to get it off his chest. Jaebum didn't know that the younger had felt this way. About him or anything else for that matter. He moved to wrap his arm around Youngjae, only for the younger to push him away. "Don't touch me! Don't pretend you care about me!" Jaebum rolled his eyes, still moving closer.

"I've always cared about you. You're apart of this band and we're family." Youngjae groaned. Jaebum wasn't getting his point at all. He knew that he had a second family within the band and that they all cared for each other. But he didn't just want that. He wanted Jaebum to look at him in a different way than the others. He wanted Jaebum to be more than that.

"You don't understand! I like you, hyung. More than I should." He tried to move away from Jaebum, pulling his legs up to his chest, but the older had his arm wrapped tightly around Youngjae. 

"Youngjae, why didn't you tell me before." Jaebum pulled the younger even closer, making Youngjae sit in his lap. "I never knew you had these feelings for me. You should've just told me."

"Its not that simple. You probably don't even like me that way anyway. You're just..." His sentence was stopped short due to pair of lips pressing against his own. Jaebum pushed a hand through Youngjae's pulling his head closer, deepening the kiss. Jaebum had no idea what he was doing, but he liked it. He didn't even think he had any feelings for Youngjae. The younger had always been like a brother to him, but in the back of his mind something must've clicked and made him kiss Youngjae. He had done it without thinking but now he knew what was happening and he didn't want to change it. Jaebum pulled away slightly, giving them both some air.

"Youngjae, next time you have these feelings you better tell me. I want to know so I can make it better. I want to know because," Jaebum didn't know why he was saying these things, but it felt right. "I want to be yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Youngjae sat on the dance practice floor, eating a bag of chips BamBam had given him. He was watching Jaebum dance to their new song. They were done with promotions, but they would still have to practice in order to remember the moves for concerts. "Youngjae-ah, could you stop staring? I'm getting distracted." Youngjae snorted.

"Am I really that big of a distraction?" Jaebum turned away from the mirror to look directly at Youngjae. The younger was absolutely beautiful, with his fair skin, dark brown hair, and doe colored eyes. He walked closer to the younger and leaned over to give him a kiss. 

"Very. But it's a nice distraction." Youngjae smiled, kissing Jaebum again.

"EW!" BamBam yelled walking into the practice room. Jaebum sighed, pulling away from the younger. He wanted to stay close to Youngjae for as long as he could. 

"Oh, leave them alone Bam. Youngjae is happy again and I've never seen Jaebum act like this in a long time." Jinyoung entered the room after BamBam. He was glad that Youngjae was his happy sunshine self again. And Jaebum was the reason why. 

"Yeah, they're doing fine. Doesn't Yugyeom make you happy?" Mark's voice broke in the room as the rest of the boys entered the practice room. 

"Well yeah, but we don't make a public display of it." Yugyeom rolled his eyes, pulling BamBam close. 

"That's because you think it's weird." BamBam tried to squirm out of Yugyeom's grasp to no avail. The others laughed at BamBam's dismay. Youngjae's laugh filled the room, but was quickly cover by a quick kiss from Jaebum. Youngjae had finally gotten his happiness back from the person he thought he had taken away it away. He loved Jaebum more than anything and there was more happiness to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was supposed to be a one-shot, but. Oops


End file.
